leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.120
* Several changes to compatibility with absorption shields. |Related = 1.0.0.120 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.119 |Next = V1.0.0.121 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were announced and released on an earlier mini-patch on Friday, June 17. * * The following skins were released along with this patch. * * This skin was announced on June 17 but was not available to purchase until Friday, June 24. * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, June 27. * * League of Legends v1.0.0.120 Champions * : Yorick’s next attack will deal bonus physical damage and summon a Spectral Ghoul that deals additional damage and moves faster than Yorick’s other ghouls. While the Spectral Ghoul is alive, Yorick moves faster as well. * : Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul that arrives with a violent explosion, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive, nearby enemies continue to be slowed. * : Yorick steals life from his target and summons a Ravenous Ghoul that heals Yorick for the damage it deals. * (Ultimate): Yorick conjures a revenant in the image of one of his allies. If his ally dies while its revenant is alive, the revenant sacrifices itself to reanimate them and give them time to enact vengeance. * (Innate): Yorick’s attacks deal more damage for each summon that is active. Meanwhile, Yorick’s ghouls deal some percent of Yorick’s Attack Damage and have some percent of his total health. * Fixed a bug where damage wouldn't trigger if the damage done to Annie was absorbed by other shields. ; * ** Blitzcrank will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful grab. ; * ** A particle will now appear correctly on enemy targets when they can be killed by Feast. * : missile speed increased. * will now apply a 30/35/40/45/50% slow for 3 seconds instead of a stun for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. * : ** Health restored reduced to 150/225/300 per kill or assist from 350/500/650. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 25/50/75% from 50/75/100%. * : ** Range increased to 475 from 450. ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage done to the target is shielded. * : base damage increased to 65/90/115/140/165 from 65/85/105/125/145 * : ** Ability power ratio per second increased to 0.45 from 0.4. ** Channel duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ; * ** Will now correctly increase its damage when the damage taken is absorbed by shields. ; * ** Now applies a 7% slow instead of reducing healing and regeneration. ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 10. ** Poison magic damage changed to 3 + (1 x level) per second from 5 + (1 x level). ** Both the slow and the damage stack up to 5 times. * ** Now applies to the target hit. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes restore gold to other players. * ** Active duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** Base damage per cannonball increased to 75/120/165 from 65/110/155. * : ** Now marks Garen as being in combat even if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. ** Now shows the particle on Garen even if at 100% health. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes activate immediately after taking damage. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where his turrets would not assist him if damage from an enemy champion was absorbed by shields. ; * ** Heal from champions increased to 25% of damage dealt from 20% of raw damage. ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage done is absorbed by shields. * is now deactivated while Janna is dead. is already deactivated while dead. * : ** Armor bonus reduced to 10/13/16/19/22 from 10/14/18/22/26. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 10/13/16/19/22% from 10/14/18/22/26%. * : target's max health to magic damage ratio reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 70% from 100%. ** Can no longer be cast on wards. * Fixed a bug where clone would be permanently disabled if disabled when it spawns. * : ** Passive base mana restore per attack increased to 8/11/14/17/20 from 4/8/12/16/20. ** Active changed to dealing 20/30/40/50/60 (+0.15 ability power) bonus magic damage dealt on hit for the duration instead of receiving 7/15/25/38/50 armor penetration for the duration. * : ** Base damage to max health ratio reduced to 4/5/6/7/8% from 5/6/7/8/9%. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1% per 100 ability power (0.01) from 1% per 80 ability power (0.0125). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : ability power ratio over the duration reduced to 1.3 from 1.5. ; * ** Is now properly removed when taking damage that is absorbed by a shield. * : shield generation is no longer reduced if the damage done to enemies is absorbed by shields. * Fixed a bug where could steal enemy passive abilities permanently. * : base shield strength changed to 95/160/225/290/355 from 100/150/200/250/300. * Fixed a bug where and would target a wrong location when cast immediately after transforming back to human form. * : base damage reduced to 400/525/650/775/900 from 500/600/700/800/900. * : slow reduced to 20/30/40/50/60% from 40/45/50/55/60%. * : ** Fixed a display error on the tooltip. ** Fixed a bug which was causing it to add less damage than intended. * Fixed a bug with that was causing the shield particle to not display. * Fixed several incorrect interactions with clones or unusual movement types. ; * ** Poppy will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful cast. * Fixed a bug where had an ability power ratio. * : heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. * Fixed a bug where damage absorbed by a shield wouldn't mark Renekton as in combat for the purposes of Fury generation. * : ** Trail's burning damage reduced to 100/140/180 per second from 120/160/200. ** Trail's burning damage ability power ratio per second reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Cooldown increased to 105/90/75 from 90/75/60. ; * General ** Fixed the dance animation to loop properly. * ** Clone now correctly benefits from critical strikes. * : heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. * Fixed a bug where shields and could sometimes cause her spell sounds to get cut off early. * : ** It now heals Swain for 50% of the actual damage dealt to enemies (instead of 50% of the raw damage the ability deals). ** Now the heal is not reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. ; * ** Passive movement speed bonus is now correctly removed even if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Mushrooms are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except for ). ; * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown reset upon kill or assist could fail if Tristana's damage output was fully absorbed by a shield. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it improperly showed "Endless Rage!" to represent damage being prevented. ; * ** Is now deactivated while Twisted Fate is dead. * ** Mana restore is no longer reduced if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Fixed a bug where activating during the channel time would not interrupt it. ; * Stances ** Mana cost decreased to 55/50/45/40/35 from 75/65/55/45/35. * ** Now heals Udyr based upon the actual damage dealt (instead of the raw damage dealt). ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage is shielded. * ** Base activation damage increased to 15/25/35/45/55 from 10/18/26/34/42. * Fixed a bug where when attacking a champion with active, it was slowing for less than the tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where when using with , it was slowing based upon 's rank rather than . * : true damage will no longer be blocked by spell shields.This only affects spell shields ( , and ), not absorption shields * : bonus damage reduced to 40/45/50/55/60% from 55/60/65/70/75%. * : base damage reduced to 45/80/115/150/185 from 50/90/130/170/210. * : ** Movement speed bonus is now tripled instead of quadrupled. ** Attack damage bonus reduced to 25/40/55 from 35/55/75. * : ** Cooldown changed to 12/10/8/6/4 from 12/10/8/6/3. ** Base damage changed to 90/125/160/195/230 from 70/115/160/205/250. * : heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. * : ** Targets' current health to damage ratio reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Bonus armor and magic resistance per champion hit reduced to 5/8/11 from 7/10/13. Items * will now mark you in combat for receiving or dealing any damage, even if it is absorbed by shields. * : ** It now increases regeneration from lifesteal and spell vamp. ** Fixed a bug where it was granting too much bonus regeneration. * : ** Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 18 from 22.5. ** Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 8 from 10. * : combine cost increased to 500 from 400. * : active cooldown decreased to 90 from 105. * : spell vamp reduced to 15% from 20%. * The gold per 10 component of , , , and is now unique to itself. This means that it won't stack when the bonus comes from the same item, but it will stack when having different items. General * Updated tooltips for many champions. * Life steal and spell vamp are no longer reduced if the damage done is absorbed by shields. * Healing reductions now reduce health regained by life steal and spell vamp. * Maximum gold for killing a player on a long kill streak reduced to 500 gold from 1000. * Minimum gold for killing a player on a long death streak reduced to 15 gold from 90 gold. * Gold rewards for kills where the target is on a 3 kill or 3 death streak or less should give comparable amounts or even more gold than before. * Experience granted for kills is now determined by the dying champion's level. ** Killing champions higher level than you will now grant more experience . ** Killing champions lower level than you will now grant less experience. ** Killing equal level champions is unaffected. * Wards and spawned minions that don't attack are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except Summoner spell ). ** This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. * Fixed a bug where minions were playing their particles multiple times when attacking. Undocumented changes Champions ; * Classic splash art has been updated. ; * General ** Animations and sound effects have been updated. Items * : aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.Riot confirmation on changes to aura bonuses. Hotfix Two hotfixes for this patch went live a few hours after the release. The first one addressed a serious bug that was affecting , where a champion targeted by his would continuously respawn with 1 health point. A second one reverted the changes for which were accidentally released in this patch. The changes in question were the following: Important Note: The following changes were reverted and should not be documented anywhere else on the wiki: ; * ** Attack damage to ability power conversion ratio reduced to 20% from 30%. ** Ability power to attack damage conversion ratio reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Base damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/85/90/95/100. * ** Heal changed to 60/115/170/225/280 from 65/100/135/170/205. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.5. ** Movement speed boost increased from 12% at all ranks to 18/21/24/27/30%. ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost increased to 75/90/105/120/135 from 60/65/70/75/80. * ** Base bonus damage increased to 10/20/30/40/50 from 4/10/16/22/28. ** Range buff increased to 425 from 400. ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds at all ranks from 22/21/20/19/18. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 65. Patch Preview The Patch Preview was streamed live just before the grand finals of the Season One Championship at Dreamhack. You can watch the patch preview on the following link: V1.0.0.120 Patch Preview (0' to 20') References de:Patch v.1.0.0.120 zh:V1.0.0.120 Category:Patch notes